wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Bay (video)/Gallery
Screenshots WiggleBay-Prologue.png|Captain Feathersword holding a Wiggle Bay map WiggleBayMap.png|The map of Wiggle Bay WiggleBayTitleCard.jpg|Title card Seagulls.png|Seagulls WiggleBay(Location).jpg|Wiggle Bay TheLandWigglyGroupontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group on the S.S. Feathersword Boat WiggleBay.jpg|"Wiggle Bay" GregSingingWiggleBay.jpg|Greg singing WiggleBay2.jpg|The Wiggles WiggleBay3.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsPlayingGuitarinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags playing guitar WagsandTheWigglesonTheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles TheWigglyDancersinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DorothyontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|Dorothy MurrayandJeffontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheOtherWigglesontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.png|The Other Wiggles on the S.S Feathersword Boat TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggleBay.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggleBay.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggleBay.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandSharrynDermody.png|The Wiggles and Sharryn TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WigglySportsTheme-WiggleBay.jpg|"Wiggly Sports Theme" DorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyandGreginWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Greg MurrayandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandWagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony LarissainWiggleBay.jpg|Larissa KaseAmer.jpg|Kase SharrynDermody.jpg|Sharryn BeninWiggleBay.jpg|Ben GreginWiggleBay.jpg|Greg MurrayandJeffinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray GregandAnthonyholdingGuitar.jpg|Greg and Anthony holding guitar TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy JeffSleepinginWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy TheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword boat TheWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggly Group MurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg|Murray playing his guitar GregandWagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Wags AnthonyEatingSandwichinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich AnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony GregandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Henry TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Anthony DancingintheSand-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dancing in the Sand" TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWigglyMascotsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyDrumsetinWiggleBay.png|The Wiggly Drum Set DancingintheSand.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" CaptainandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Henry WagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar GregSingingDancingintheSand.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDancinginWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy dancing WiggleBayGoof.jpg|A house is seen in the background CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggleBay.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff SwimLikeaFish-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesonDisc.jpg|The Wiggles on a record SwimLikeaFish.jpg|"Swim Like a Fish" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregSingingSwimLikeaFish.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar TheProWigglyHumansinWiggleBay.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans GregandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Awake Wiggles fishing WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags and Captain ConchShell.jpg|Anthony holding conch shell JeffWakingUpinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandWagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff and Wags CaptainandGreginWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Greg ConchWriting.jpg|Writing on conch C'estWags,C'estBon-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" C'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" File:TheWigglesSingingC'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|The Wiggles singing File:GregSingingC'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|Greg singing File:Wags'FeetinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags' feet File:WagsonMicrophone.jpg|Wags on microphone HenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Henry TheWigglesandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MagdalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid HenryandJeffinWiggleBay.jpg|Henry and Jeff DanceaCachuca-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Dance a Cachuca" DanceaCachuca.jpg|"Dance a Cachuca" DorothySingingDanceaCachuca.jpg|Dorothy singing File:DanceaCachuca2.png|Dorothy's feet TheWigglesSingingDanceaCachuca.jpg|The Wiggles singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingDanceaCachuca.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing DorothyDancingtheCachuca.jpg|Dorothy dancing the Cachuca CaptainFeatherswordDancingtheCachuca.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing the cachuca DorothyandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Henry GregandMurraySingingDanceaCachuca.jpg|Greg and Murray singing JeffandAnthonySingingDanceaCachuca.jpg|Jeff and Anthony singing CaptainFeatherswordandMagdalenatheMermaid.jpg|Captain and Magdalena WagsandMurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags and Murray TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglesSingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|The Wiggles singing RollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sand-hills" JeffRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Jeff rolling down the sand-hills MurrayandJeffRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Murray and Jeff rolling down the sand-hills TheOtherWigglesRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|The Other Wiggles rolling down the sand-hills AnthonySingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Anthony singing GregSingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandMurrayRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Anthony and Murray rolling down the sand-hills AnthonyRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Anthony rolling down the sand-hills MurrayRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Murray rolling down the sand-hills RunningUptheSandhills-Prologue.jpg|Greg telling the Other Wiggles to run back up the sandhills RunningUptheSandhills.jpg|"Running Up the Sand-hills" TheOtherWigglesRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|The Other Wiggles running up the sand-hills GregSingingRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Anthony singing Volleyball.jpg|Greg suggesting to play volleyball GregandJeffinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheWiggleFriendsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggle Friends building a sandcastle TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupPlayingVolleyball.jpg|The Wiggly Group playing Volleyball TheLandWigglyGroupPlayingVolleyball.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group playing Volleyball MurrayandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony and Henry TheOppositeWigglyGroupPlayingVolleyball.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group playing Volleyball HenryandWagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainFeatherswordPlayingVolleyball.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Volleyball MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandMessageinaBottle.jpg|The Wiggles and a message in a bottle TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-Prologue.jpg|Anthony suggesting to have rosy tea Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea.png|"Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" GregSingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing AnthonySingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Anthony singing WagsandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group WagsandTheWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregandMurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Murray ZingZangWingWangWong-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong" TheWigglyFriendsandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Wiggly Dancers GregSingingZingZangWingWangWong.jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesSingingZingZangWingWangWong.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheZingZangDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Zing Zang dance DorothyDoingtheZingZangDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Zing Zang dance TheOtherWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Other Wiggles ZingZangWingWangWong.jpg|"Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong" DorothyonConchPhone.jpg|Greg Anthony And Dorothy TheKeytoDavyJones'Locker.png|The key to Davy Jones' locker WatchingtheWaves-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles WatchingtheWaves.png|"Watching the Waves" JeffPlayingXylophone.jpg|Jeff playing xylophone GregSingingWatchingtheWaves.jpg|Greg singing WagsPlayingConchHorn.png|Wags playing conch horn CaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.png|Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword boat Let'sHaveaBarbieontheBeach-Prologue.jpg|Anthony suggesting to have a barbie on the beach JeffPlayingAccordioninWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff playing accordion GregSingingLet'sHaveaBarbieontheBeach.jpg|Greg singing Let'sHaveaBarbieontheBeach.jpg|"Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in epilogue TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in epilogue TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group in epilogue KingNeptune.png|King Neptune TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group in epilogue WiggleBay-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the shell TheWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue JeffandAnthonyinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue JeffandSharryn.jpg|Jeff and Sharryn SwimLikeAFish2.jpg|"Swim Like a Fish: Epilogue" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWater.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in water TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWater.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in water KasePlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Kase playing Maton guitar GregandAnthonyinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue MurrayandJeffinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue GregandMurrayinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue File:TheWigglyDrumsetinWiggleBayEpilogue.png|The Wiggly Drum Set in epilogue WiggleBay-CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits WiggleBay-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayBlooper.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags in blooper TheWigglesandWagsinWiggleBayBlooper.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in blooper WiggleBayBlooper.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Wags in blooper TheWigglesinWiggleBayBlooper.jpg|The Wiggles in blooper form "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" AnthonyHoldingSlate.jpg|Anthony holding slate BigRedCarinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|Endboard of a red background File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Endboard of the blue background WiggleBayTrailer.jpg|The American trailer WiggleBayTrailer.png|The Australian trailer WiggleBay-SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Wiggle Bay from (Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Deleted Scenes Xylophone.png|Xylophone DVD Menu WiggleBay-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen WiggleBay-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen WiggleBay-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Wiggle Bay) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Swim Like A Fish, Rolling Down The Sandhills, Dancing In The Sand) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Watching The Waves, Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong, Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach) WiggleBay-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Anthony's Workshop (Instrumental)) Splish,SplashBigRedBoat_WiggleBayMainMenu2.png|Main Menu from UK double feature with Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat DVD and VHS Gallery Australian releases $_13.jpg|VHS tape 7C1C5F6E-6C90-4717-9020-07DE62791467.jpeg|VHS Inlay WiggleBay-DVD.jpg|Full DVD Cover WiggleBay-Disc.jpg|Disc B2A7DC85-68F6-4732-B94D-045A18908894.jpeg|DVD Inlay E110AC98-7E6B-4A42-95A2-624C852507A3.png|DVD and CD cover 9BC6730D-040F-4226-AC97-F4EF6CA1E4C0.png|Back cover 98403688-DAEC-415C-9260-76C1F029EB99.png|Inside cover WiggleBay-DVDRe-release.jpeg|Re-release cover Cheap-Dvd-Buy-The-Wiggles-Wiggly-_57.jpg|Back cover 3AF78023-4ED6-4F8C-9B96-640CEEB60CFC.jpeg|Back Cover without Roadshow Entertainment logo 5424C14C-610E-4794-95CB-D15737082F2E.jpeg|DVD without Roadshow Entertainment logo 20170415_145823.jpg|Booklet 20170415_145828.jpg|Back of the Booklet 20170415_145855.jpg|Inside DVD Cover A1C0EA16-5232-49B0-A3F5-1AFBDFA44BAF.png|2009 Re-release DVD Cover (Classic Collection Box Set) A078F070-0239-48A2-96EF-5440A9B327EF.png|Back Cover North American releases $_37.JPG|US VHS Cover $_36.JPG|Back cover $_35.JPG|Tape $_34.JPG|Slipcase Cover $_33.JPG|Back cover IMG_4373.jpg|Screener VHS back cover IMG_4374.jpg|Tape WiggleBay-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover WiggleBay-USDVD.jpg|US Disc IMG_0091.JPG|Insert IMG_0092.JPG|Back of the insert IMG_0094.jpg|Page 1 IMG_0097.jpg|Page 2 IMG_0096.jpg|Page 3 The Wiggles Wiggle Bay 2005 Re-release USA DVD.JPG|2006 Re-release DVD front cover The Wiggles Wiggle Bay 2005 Re-release USA DVD (Back).JPG|2006 Re-release DVD back cover The-Wiggles-Wiggle-Bay-DVD.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc 085391170471.jpg|WHV Re-release DVD cover 1964671bh.jpg|Back cover WP_20151215_005.jpg|Disc The-Wiggles-VHS-2003-Not-Tested.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-VHS-2003-Not-Tested-_57.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-VHS-2003-Not-Tested-_57 (1).jpg|Tape Other 8886356046891-800x800.jpg|HK DVD cover 046891-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover 71DEC3E0-B6B5-4150-A852-C5EEB3F73611.jpeg|US Bootleg Disc Promo Pictures WiggleBay-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from the title of the song CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Captain in promo picture MagadalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magadelna in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture #2 WiggleBay-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture #3 WiggleBay-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles holding surfboard in promo picture TheWigglyDancersinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers WiggleBay-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers WiggleBayPromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglesinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles HenryinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Henry C'estWags,C'estBon-PromoPicture.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" GreginWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Greg MurrayinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Murray AnthonyinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony JeffinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff WiggleBayPromoPicture11.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid DanceaCacucha-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance a Cachuca" RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles rolling down the sandhills RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Running Up the Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles running up the sandhills WiggleBayPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggly Group playing volleyball TheWigglyGroupinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group WiggleBayPromoPicture14.jpg|Magdalena holding volleyball TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-PromoPicture.jpg|"Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" HenryonSurfboard.jpg|Henry WiggleBay-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples TheWigglyGroupin2002.jpg TheWigglyGroupinNewYorkCity.jpg JeffWiggleBayPromo.jpg AnthonyWiggleBayPromo.jpg MurrayWiggleBayPromo.jpg GregWiggleBayPromo.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries